Salvatore
by Applauze
Summary: Rome greeted them as a city of wonders. The lights and colors sparkled all around them while the old world Italian aroma floated around them, inviting them into the city of the Caesars. (Nemma oneshot)


**"Salvatore can wait. Now it's time to eat, soft ice cream." – Lana Del Rey, _Salvatore_.**

* * *

Rome greeted them as a city of wonders. The lights and colors sparkled all around them while the old world Italian aroma floated around them, inviting them into the city of the Caesars. While admiring the Tuscan architecture, Noah and Emma were slowly trying to find a good corner restaurant to eat at. They were on vacation together, touring Europe as a part of their engagement present from Kitty and Owen. They both thought they had spent too much on them, but they insisted that they go and have a good time.

"I still think they spent too much, Noah," Emma commented while adjusting her sunglasses.

"Emma, I told you. You shouldn't worry about it." Noah remarked while looking back at his soon to be bride. " It's more about the thought that counts. Besides, they insisted that we go and wouldn't take no for an answer. Ask yourself, have you been having a good time?"

"Well, I have been having fun," Emma added.

"So there you have it. No need to feel guilty over it. You should just sit back and relax. Now, can we please get to the restaurant before all of the seats are taken? We almost missed it due to a certain hat on your head."

Emma just rolled her eyes at Noah's comment while adjusting her black hat on her head. She straightened out her pants and smoothed her blouse. Each step of her heels clicked on the pavement. Emma had decided that if she was going to go out to eat, she was going to do it in style while Noah really didn't care what he wore, but he did fancy himself up a little for Emma's sake.

* * *

 _"Noah, just hear me out. I appreciate you being all concerned for my fashion and all, but please, it's time that you accept the fact that I don't fancy myself."_

 _"I know, Emma, I get it. I was just suggesting that you add a little color into your life. I mean, I love the professional look that you're aiming at, but add some color to it instead of being the stick in the mud."_

 _"For the last time, I'm no stick in the mud!" Emma shouted while everyone in the store looked at her and her cheeks burned red._

 _"It seems like that you got the attention you always wanted. Noah smirked._

 _"Haha, very funny, Noah. Can you just help me pick out a hat? I'm not going to the restaurant unless something is on my head."_

 _"I beg to differ, Emma, but I believe you look amazing without a hat, so we can just go on ahead and go to the restaurant." Noah pointed out while trying to walk away, but Emma grabbed a hold of his shirt and stopped him._

 _"Nice try, Noah," Emma commented while Noah snapped his fingers in defeat. "You're not going anywhere so you might as well make yourself useful and help me pick out a hat."_

 _Noah just sat down and rolled his eyes behind Emma's back. He loved her to death, but Kitty was right when she mentioned that Emma could be demanding at times. He wished he could call her and ask for her advice, but she and Owen were thousands of miles away and not to mention that calling long distance in foreign countries is pretty expensive._

 _"So how does this one look, Noah Boa?" Emma asked while wearing a black hat._

 _"Emma, what have I told you about calling me that nickname? You know I hate it. It's bad enough that Owen called me that, but if Izzy ever started to do so, I'd lose it."_

 _"Now that's nonsense. Izzy is no longer in your life, right?"_

 _"Right, but my point I-"_

 _Emma went over to Noah and kissed him. The moment that her lips touched his cheek, he couldn't remember a thing. Emma smiled since Noah might get annoying at times, but it was her kisses that always seem to seduce him and allowed her to use that toward her own needs, not that she used it often, only when needed._

 _"So, what were we doing?"_

 _"You're helping me pick out a hat," Emma replied while holding up two big floppy hats. "One is black and one is red. I don't know what color to pick since black would be more of my style, but the red could represent romance and a new life together. Which one do you think I should pick?"_

 _"Honestly, the black one since Cody bought one for Scarlett on their honeymoon, and honestly, I don't want to be reminded of a psycho nut at times."_

 _"Okay, that settles it. Black it is."_

* * *

After a short walk across the city, which in Noah's opinion, nearly killed him since he wasn't much of an athletic person, they arrived at L'Archetto, one of the best restaurants in the city. It's location was ideal, right near the Pantheon, the moment to the ancient gods of the Roman Empire. It was quiet, contained the old world charm and the atmosphere was soft with a hint of romance.

"Lei parla inglese?" Emma asked a lady while Noah frowned at her. "What? This is a perfect time for me to practice my Italian."

"Of course, we do speak English also." The lady replied while Emma felt embarrassed and Noah released a small giggle. "Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, a table for two under the name Akamai," Noah added.

"Ah, yes. Right, this way."

Noah and Emma followed the lady through the restaurant and they were taken to a small corner table, with some candles and a basket of bread. Noah pulled a chair out for Emma while grabbing the menus from a waiter.

"Alright, time to order," Emma commented while Noah slapped her hand. "Ow, Noah! What was that for?"

"I'm doing all of the ordering, tonight, Emma so don't worry about a thing. " Noah replied.

"Noaaahhh-"

"Not a peep, Emma. Please, I want to surprise you tonight and I don't want to ruin it for you."

Emma just rolled her eyes while sitting back in the chair. Noah pointed out to the waiter what he wanted, but whispered something into his ear.

"Are you sure about that?" The waiter I asked.

"I'm sure of it. Deliver it to us at the end of the meal and can it be to go?"

"Well, it's been a long time since anyone has asked for that, but we'll make sure to have it out here for you before the end of your main meal. Of course, it can be to go. Anything for the customer."

Once when the waiter was gone, Emma looked a bit concerned.

"Noah, what did you tell him?" She asked.

"You'll find out at some point," He replied.

"Gah! I hate when you play hard to get at."

"Consider it, a talent, my dearest."

Emma took deep breaths as she looked at Noah. Her fingers slowly tapped onto the table, trying to get something out of her head, but she was reluctant to tell Noah and it was eating away at her. This, however, didn't go unnoticed by Noah.

"Emma? What seems to be the matter? You look like as if you are worried sick. Come on, something's on your mind so just spit out. No harm, no done, as Cody often reminded me when his attempts would end up failing, but that's a different story, never mind."

"Noah, I'm fine. Honestly, I don't know why you should be worried about me. Maybe I'm a little bit tired, but that's nothing major."

"You make a bad liar, you know?"

"Alright, alright! I'll tell you! I'm just a bit nervous about us getting married since I have no idea what this experience is going to be, Noah. When we get married, I'm leaving Kitty for you, and it kind of hurts me. I've been with Kitty for her whole life and not a day has gone by without us talking and hanging out. I mean, sure, we have our differences, and I love you, but I'm just afraid of making that big leap."

Noah took Emma's hand and pressed it into his hands.

"Emma, listen to me and listen carefully. You shouldn't be afraid of marrying you. I love you so much that I'd go to the ends of the Earth, just for you. I mean, sure, separating you from your sister is hard, but you have to learn to let Kitty manage on her own. If you love her, you'll let her do what she thinks is best. Besides, you do love me to death and want to make the happiest guy here, but to do so, all of your burdens have to be gone. Just think, would Kitty want you to be this miserable? No, she'd want you to be smiling and laughing, to be lively and in love. That's the romantic Emma that she wants you to be for me."

Emma looked at Noah and focused only on him. His words echoed through her ears and the more she thought about them, the more she realized that he was right. Kitty was old enough to take care of herself and that she had showed the signs of being an independent and strong woman.

"You're right, Noah. It's just that I want to make sure that Kitty is happy with all of this and what not."

"Are you kidding me? She's more excited about us getting married than what we are." Noah replied while shaking his head in a humorous fashion. "I swear, she already wants us to be making babies."

"Wow, wow, slow down cowboy. Let's take this one step at a time, okay?" Emma asked while noticing that their food still hadn't arrived. "Geez, I wonder where our food is?"

"Here it is!" Noah commented with glee while a waiter placed a big dish of pasta and other local Italian foods in front of them.

"Oh my goodness, Noah! There's literally enough food here to feed an army!"

"Well, I did order the special."

"You did wait?"

"Emma, just relax. I have all of this covered. Così nel frattempo, mangiare, bere vino, e godersi l'atmosfera romantica."

Emma had the most uncertain frown on her face, but that changed when Noah spoke Italian, which made her face more glow with joy. She and Noah raised their glasses and toasted each other to the feast that was ahead of them.

About two hours later, the forks were touching the crockery as Noah and Emma finished up the last of their meal.

"Well, that was delicious," Emma commented while relaxing back in the chair. "Thanks for everything."

"No problem, Emma. I'm just glad that you actually enjoyed the food here and I will admit, this restaurant even surprised me." Noah added.

"I do hope we'll be able to come back and eat here one more time before we go home. I'd love that."

"Well, we'll have to see what happens, but it'll be a possibility."

They started to walk out, but the waiter who had taken their order came up and gave Noah a small cardboard package.

"Ah, thanks." Noah replied while the two of them walked down the street corner.

"Noah, what's that?" Emma asked.

"Why don't you look for yourself."

Emma took the box from Noah's hands and when she opened it, there were two containers labeled with the words, Salvatore.

"Soft ice cream? How did you know that was my favorite?"

"I just know-"

Emma pressed Noah into her and they embarrassed within a deep and passionate kiss. Their tongues rolled around as their mouths desired for the taste of each other. A light summer rain came down and even with the two of them soaked and wet, they kept kissing each other as their fireworks erupted and their sparks desired passionate and affectionate love. Noah relaxed and allowed Emma's hands to work their way around his neck and embraced the love as a bit of Heaven on Earth with her.

* * *

 **Okay, so I apologize for the delay in this. I meant to have this out a few weeks earlier, but school kept me distracted and etc. I know this is probably not my strongest oneshot, but this is my first official piece with the RR contestants in it and I've been waiting to do a Nemma for a while. In addition, this is inspired from Lana's _Salvatore_ , which is one of my favorite tracks from her new album and was a huge, HUGE inspiration for this.**

 **Constructive criticism is approved and is appreciated! Bashing won't be tolerated so please, tell me what I did good and what I can do to improve myself. P.S: Who can get the reference mentioned in the last line. (Hint, it comes from another Lana song)**

 **Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word.**


End file.
